epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand Bomb
The Hand Bomb, known simply as Bomb in EBF2, is a recurring item in the . A black bomb with a red X painted on it, it has appeared in every main game except the original (which instead had the Bob-omb item), and its main purpose has always been the same: when thrown in battle, it deals al damage to a single foe. It is also used as a crafting item for certain equipment pieces. Appearances Epic Battle Fantasy 2 It can be purchased at either shop for 500 gold. Matt's Cat Warrior skill bonus has a chance to summon NoLegs to attack a foe with a Bomb. This does not use up your stock. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 It can be purchased at the only shop for 400 gold. It can now be used as a crafting item. Drill Bot, Kitten Fort and Protector have skills that take their stats from the Hand Bomb, but are disguised as a rocket, an explosive barrel or simply an explosion, respectively. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 It can be purchased at any shop for 400 gold. With proper boosts in place, it becomes the strongest single-target Bomb skill the player can use. The Tank Cannon skill now uses Hand Bomb's stats. Consequently, it can be affected by item-boosting equipment. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 They can be bought for 400 gold in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village, Mystic Woods and Redpine Town. Stats Epic Battle Fantasy 2 , but still affected by target's . When used by a player, power is increased to 195 with Chemist skill bonus, or to 240 with Chemist x2; when used by NoLegs, always has 195 power. Accuracy is 130% when used by a player, or 150% when used by NoLegs.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 3 stat and any bonuses to it, instead using the user's level * 3 formula to get a value to multiply the skill's power by. Also ignores Accuracy buffs and equipment bonuses to it, yet still considers the base stat and the bonus from permanent stat food, Lollipop.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Power is increased to 240 (3x) if the user has Ninja Gear (male armor) or Ninja Skirt (female armor) equipped. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, items were boosted only to 2x power, resulting in 160 power.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = +100% power and status chance for each equip on the user that boosts thrown items. Before the v2 update, had 80 power and 60% status chance.}} Drop Rate Epic Battle Fantasy 2 ... Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Ancient Eye - 60% * Kitten Fort - 60% Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Big Sludge Slime - 100% * Sludge Slime - 20% Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Cannon Turret - 100% * Jet Fish - 75% * Beheaded Fallen - 75% * Steel Wraith - 33% * Zombie Hand - 33% * Magma Hand - 33% * Skeleton Hand - 33% * Lance (boss) - 100% x4 (changes to only x1 when fough alongside the Neon Valkyrie) * Jotun - 100% Forging Epic Battle Fantasy 3 ... Epic Battle Fantasy 4 ... Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Shadow Blaster - 2 on level 2, 2 on level 4 * Nitro Bomber XL - 2 on level 2, 2 on level 3, 5 on level 4, 5 on level 5 * Juggernaut - 2 on level 2, 3 on level 3, 10 on level 5 * Riot Shield - 2 on level 2 * Officer's Hat - 10 on level 5 * Officer's Coat - 3 on level 3, 6 on level 5 * Camo Jacket - 4 on level 5 * Ninja Gear - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3, 2 on level 4 * Ninja Skirt - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3, 2 on level 4 * Camo Skirt - 10 on level 4 * Mecha Suit - 2 on level 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items Category:Throwable Items